


It's my fault

by Van1lj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Crying, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Good Boyfriend Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1lj/pseuds/Van1lj
Summary: Connor has trauman and Markus helps him





	It's my fault

Connor satt still, completely still. He didn't dare move. He watched all the body's laying on the floor and some still sitting on the electric chairs only him and 3 others RK-800 are still active.   
The pain was awful, he knew this was necessary though. They need to know, that they won't turn deviant, or form any sort of attachment. The mission is all that matters.   
But right now Connor just wanted to scream, cry and yell for help, but he knew that if he did he will get shot like all the others. He felt every fiber of him being on fire. All the pain coming ring into him, but the body's he’s friend lying destroyed all around him. 

DON’T MOVE 

He hears a bang, looking over he sees 58 have been shot, he is lifeless. The man that shot him looked very happy with himself. having a huge smile on his face. Connor looked away. “You are machine Connor. You don't feel pain”  
2 more… 

DON’T MOVE 

Connor starts to notice that his biocomponents is not pumping like it should. It's way to fast and some part of it seems to be broken. It's too warm and too   
BANG! 41 feel unto the floor with a thump. He liked 41 he was… Nice? He never hurt Connor. Most rk-800 didn't touch each other, if they did was because of training. But 41 put his hand on Connors shoulder and told him he did good. It was interesting. Touching Usually hurt. But never with 41…. I wonder why?   
1 more… 

 

DON’T MOVE 

 

The pain is starting to get worse. He wanted it to stop so bad because… Because… He doesn't know. He can't feel pain but it is… Unpleasant… his head turned when he heard the scream. It was horrible, Painful   
“NO PLEASE DON'T!!! O PROMISE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!! BUT PLEASE DON” the bang was heard loud and clear, but 73 wasn't dead yet. He hit the floor blue blood spilling everywhere. He looked right into Connors Eyes tears running down his face… “Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you do anything Connor? You let us die!!! Our blood is on your hands”

Connor woke up with a gasp. All his systems flying everywhere. He knew 73 was right, he didn't do anything. And now he have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life. Tears started running down his face with the thoughts about everyone that are dead because of him. 41 the most amazing person that have ever stepped foot in this world is dead because of him. There was a knock on the door, “Connor are you alright? He felt a hand on his back. He turned around to see Markus laying beside him.   
“Yeah I'm okay” Connor said as steady as possible, but his face full with tears and his voice sounding more high pitch and wavering a lot more than usual it failed. 

“Hey there is nothing wrong about having nightmares. You can tell me about it if you want, many say that it helps.” 

Connor froze for a second. What if he tells Markus and downhill from there. what will he think of him? But he deserves to know. He is the leader of Jericho he is the reason why they have freedom and he is his boyfriend. He deserves to know. 

“At cyber life. We had different tests to determine if you were machine enough. One of them we sat in a room maybe 20 rk-800 models. And we had some sort of substance forced into our body's and later we were sat in electric chairs. it felt like we were on fire everything hurt,but if we showed any reaction we would get killed. We had to sit there until everyone but one is dead. That person was me. But… everyone that went through that with me is dead… I didn't do anything and it's my fault. We were friends… But I didn't do anything.   
Markus put his arm around Connors waist and kissed his neck.   
“ we had sat there for maybe 2 hours and there were only me and 73 left. He wasn't given a name. But he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed and started begging for his life but they shot him. He didn't die intently he was bleeding out and he looked at me asking for help but then my system shut down. When I woke up again everyone was dead. We walked in 20 people I walked out alone. I kept thinking about how… How I could have done something but I.. I. Didn't. Tears were flowing everywhere and he felt Markus pull him down laying Conkoe on top of him. “That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything, you where also not awake. If you had done something they would have known you were deviant and you would be dead. Can… Can you show me?” he held out his hand and Connor took it. 

After a few seconds they let go. When he looked at Markus he had tears in his eyes “baby that's a trauma. We can get you a therapist anything you might need I promise you it will be alright”

Connor didn't say anything just let the tears fall “Hey you know I love you right?” Markus

Connor smiled “I love you too”


End file.
